


A broken heart

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Jason and Ariadne thoughts after the realisation that they will lead separate lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Jason turned away from the princess trying to fight the tears that threatened to over spill. The last bit of hope that they could have been together was shattered. Ariadne had repeated the words Hercules had not so long ago said to him.

They could never be together because he did not have royal blood. It didn’t matter how he felt about her because nothing was ever going to come of it. Of course deep down he had known all along that it was never going to happen, Ariadne was to marry some rich princes. 

Jason couldn’t bear to think about it and he wasn’t ready to face Pythagoras and Hercules. He knew his friends meant well and just wanted to help but right now all he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts.

So Jason wandered out of the palace and along the empty streets. The memory of their last kiss fresh in his mind. Her lips had felt so soft against his it had spoke volumes. Jason smiled sadly when he remembered how pleased she was that he had returned.

He would have done just about anything to protect her no matter the cost. Jason looked up when a few drunken men passed by chatting loudly amongst themselves. If only he could get drunk and forget about the pain gripping his heart right now. Would he ever get over such pain?

Of course Hercules would make a joke out of it and say there are plenty of woman around. But Jason didn’t want any other woman he only had eyes for Ariadne. She had been his first and last love, sadly that was something she didn’t know. Jason let out a frustrated groan as words filled his head he could have said.

If only he had revealed what she really meant to him but it was no use he would still be left broken hearted. Jason lifted his foot and kicked the wall of the well positioned in the middle of a small courtyard. Why did his life consist of so much pain right now? Then again none of this new life had been easy he still had questions unanswered. He still had no clue who his father or even mother was. 

Were they even alive still? Jason placed his head in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was a hard time but he knew he would bounce back, maybe they would be sent on a quest once again and he wouldn’t have to face this pain. Would he be able to forget for long enough to focus on the task at hand?

Jason was sure he would never be the same again but he had to try and hide his feelings. To control them and not let people see what he was really feeling. He did not want pity from people or his friends. Yes he had lost the only person he had truly loved but the last thing he wanted was for people to look at him differently. 

Jason lifted his head and ran his hands down his face feeling the wetness of his cheeks. He knew he had to avoid contact with her for a few days just for some hope that his broken heart would heal. And so he stood and turned towards the well cupping his hands and bending over the wall. 

The cool water trickled through his fingers as he splashed his face. Jason knew he had to make it look like he wasn’t upset so questions weren’t asked. He then straightened up and lifted the edge of his tunic wiping his wet face. This was simply a bump in the road he wasn’t going to let this stop him from his destiny of helping Atlantis. So with a new goal Jason turned away from the well and walked back down the passageway towards home. 

 

Ariadne turned her head away she could not bare to see Jason walk away. But she knew that they had to be said even if it did break her heart. She was beginning to think she was becoming more like her father. But immediately shook that thought out of her head. Ariadne stared out of the slit in the wall her face emotionless a day ago she was welcoming Jason back. They had kissed and it had made her heart skip a beat she couldn’t deny that.

She would never forget the warm feeling whenever he took her into his arms and kissed her. Ariadne would give anything to have that feeling again but then again was it just a fling? Were these feelings true? Did she love him? She shook her head refusing to believe that, no she couldn’t think like that. Jason would move on and she would marry a prince from a different land. Ariadne watched as some guards patrolled around the palace grounds.

She remembered when Jason would sneak in just to talk to her and comfort her after the king died. He had surely been her rock and she believed in him. He hadn’t let her down not once and she loved that about him. Ariadne turned away from the slit in the wall had she acted correctly? It may have come out harsher then she had intended because the look he had given her was haunting her. That broken look that said it all she had caused that and it was too late to change it. 

If only she had acted differently and told him what he really meant to her. The way whenever he walks into the room she feels completely. Even if they weren’t touching Ariadne could still feel the heat radiating off him. Maybe in another life they would be together and have their dreams come true. In that life she wouldn’t be queen and feel free to marry whom she wishes and not some prince. A single tear rolled down her face and disappeared.

What had she done? Ariadne knew that she wouldn’t be able to love anyone half as much as she loved Jason. It would be a loveless marriage one she felt stuck in. Perhaps she should of taken Jason’s offer when he suggested running away. But she couldn’t abandon the city; these people needed her more then some feelings. Ariadne couldn’t rise up to Pasiphae’s level that would make her stepmother think she had won.

And the last thing she wanted was to be anything like her. These people were not going to suffer by her hand and no way she was letting Pasiphea win. Ariadne raised her chin feeling confident that she was making the right decisions for the good of the people. It didn’t matter about her feelings now she had to think of others. This was her chance to prove to the people and Pasiphea that she was capable of being queen and not letting harm come to the city.

They had had a taster of what lengths Pasiphea would go to and Ariadne knew what she was capable of. She hoped her father was proud of her and would be at her side as she ruled. Ariadne always looked up to her father she though he was a good but honest king, even though he had made some foolish decisions. But part of that was down to her stepmother having a hold on him. Ariadne swore that no one would ever have a hold on her like Pasiphae had on her father. 

Not even her new husband when she married eventually. And there it was again in one split second her mood had dropped. Ariadne briefly wondered what Jason was doing right now. She wasn’t sure she could bare the pain of not being able touch but he had agreed that they could be friends. She knew deep down that it just wasn’t enough these feeling she had was very much real. Ariadne knew that she could deny them all she liked but they would still be there every time she saw him.

Her beating heart ached she wasn’t used to these feeling because there had ben no body else. But like she had stated she couldn’t let these feelings get in the way of making right choices or ruling. Ariadne reached up picked up a necklace that was hidden by her dress. Jason had given it to her one night they had shared together.

She smiled at the distant memory no one would know how she really felt these feelings had to be controlled. Ariadne decided to keep the necklace hidden beneath her dress, so that apart of him was always with her. She ran her long fingers over the surface and let it drop; this was the start of a new chapter in her life.

Always moving forward and never looking back or remembering the hurt. Ariadne moved her hands in front of her and strode out of the room feeling tired from the events of the day.


End file.
